The purpose of this demonstration project is to enhance the current Occupational Alcoholism Program Project to Industry. It is presently the only state-wide alcoholism program and is proving to be a catalystic. State Formula Grant monies are being used to establish and Annual Institute of Alcoholism commencing on March 28, 1974 at The College of the Virgin Islands, and a Comprehensive Alcoholism Program for the Virgin Islands. Because of the physical location of the four main islands of the territory, it is physically impossible for the present Occupational Program Consultant's to effectively serve the tourist oriented industries of the Virgin Islands. The majority of our small businesses are tourist oriented, pays 61% of the tax and are now suffering a serious cut back in business due to the past 18 months of adverse world publicity--filled with racial overtones--which the islands have received. This has compounded racial problems amongst the residents which are foreign to our people. The labor union situation in both St. Thomas and St. Croix is experiencing change and uncertainty. With an additional Occupational Program Consultant added to the staff in St. Thomas and St. Croix, who will work with labor unions, and also establish a consortium for small businesses, the enhancement of the current project will be furthered and the insurance of the goals of NIAAA being met and incorporated into the state budget and program will be greatly strengthened. A third Occupational Program Consultant will be added as a supervisory trainer for all islands. The trainer will also cooperate in promoting educational programs on alcoholism in the community. Projections are very good that current project personnel will be picked up in local budget for fisal year 1976 and the personnel in this grant the following year.